


A True Scotsman can make A Happy Birthday...

by Boneralove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Celebrities, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boneralove/pseuds/Boneralove
Summary: Louis is bummed. His birthday isn't going as he had thought it would. And all because of Harry. In the end Harry knows better of course. Louis should have just trusted him...





	A True Scotsman can make A Happy Birthday...

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was part of a challenge I did. The story had to contain certain aspects such as a kilt, a rose and a birthday. 2000 words max. This is the first story I finished and published. Please be gentle with me, leave kudos if you liked it and/or let me know what you thought about it. Love Bonera
> 
> A special thank you to my friend Mia for always reading my stuff and brainstorming, reasoning or arguing with me about my stories and being the lovely, helpful critic she is. Love you! Also, my lovely friends in my writer's group who are always there to share tip's, pointers and a laugh if needed. Thank you, guys!

“Hi!” Louis opened the door in a happy mood. And why would he not? It was his birthday after all and he had a party to look forward to. Niall stepped into his apartment carrying a box and wearing a tuxedo. “Happy Birthday mate. Wow, I see you got all dolled up, Lou…” 

“Look who’s talking! Pfhew.” Louis whistled at Niall. “But yeah, I’m the birthday boy. Can’t go to my own party looking like a drifter now, can I?” He instinctively brushed his hands down his chest. 

“Uhm… “ Niall said. “I take it Harry didn’t fill you in on this part then?” 

“What are you on about, Nialler?”

Niall just handed Louis the box and smiled at him sheepishly. Louis frowned questionably and opened the box. Inside it was a single red rose with a small card attached, laying on top of a soft pile of cloth, wrapped in white blotting paper. Louis put the box on the table and picked up the rose, sniffed it and started reading the card. It read: 

‘My darling kitten, Happy Birthday. As you know I have planned you a nice party with all of your friends. To add to all the fun, it would be nice if you would wear the clothes I packed into this box. I’ll see you in a few… Love you. <3 H.’

Louis ripped open the paper and his eyes went wide as saucers. He turned fast on his heels and snapped at Niall. “It’s a fucking costume party?!!” he shouted. Niall couldn’t hold his laugh in any more. He barked out and wheezed until the tears were running down his face. Louis was not amused. At all.   
“How could he do this, Niall? Doesn’t he know I hate those party’s?”

“I don’t know what to say, Lou. I guess not?!” 

Louis sighed. “Ugh, crap!”. He unfolded the costume in the box again and gave it another look over. What was Harry thinking? Well, judging the costume he was holding, he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. He looked Niall up and down in his fancy tux. 

“And what are you supposed to be then?” He knew he was being snarly at Niall, who didn’t deserve it. 

“Uhm, Count Dracula," Niall replied offended. He pulled a set of pointy teeth out of his pocket. “I left my cape in the car.”  
Louis rolled his eyes at him. He trotted off to his bedroom, costume tucked under his arm to get changed. Niall flopped on the couch turning on the tv to wait until Louis was ready to go. Ah, an episode of Friends. Nice.

After 30 minutes the show had ended and he was still sitting in the same spot, waiting for Louis. He was just about to go check on him as his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen.   
A text from Harry:   
‘Niall, where are you? Are you at Lou’s yet? Shouldn’t you be getting here by now? What’s the delay? H.’

Niall walked to the door of Louis’s bedroom and knocked. “Lou? Are you okay in there?”  
He waited a moment and then opened the door. There Louis was, sitting on the bed, looking done. Annoyed and done. He was wearing the costume and Niall had to bite his lower lip hard to not laugh at him and make the situation even worse. 

"This is a recipe for disaster, Niall," Louis said. “I can’t wear this. It’s much too tight and I’m probably going to catch a bad cold in this. What was Harry thinking?” 

"I don't think Harry was thinking at all," Niall replied. "At least not with his head."   
He risked laughing a small laugh. “You do look great though. You could pull anything off, Lou. And certainly this hot little number.” he added. "You'll be the centre of attention at the party." 

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’m confident enough to be that in this get-up.” Louis sighed again. 

“Come on Lou. We all know and love you. You will be among friends. Nothing to be ashamed of, mate. We do have to get going though. Harry already texted me what’s taking us so long.”

“Alright, alright.” Louis gave in. He loved Harry enough to set his pride aside. Even on his birthday. And Niall was kinda right. He could rock anything. And this little piece of fabric did make his ass look damn good. At least Harry had an eye for that detail. “Let’s just go and get pissed then” he chuckled at Niall. 

Niall quickly send Harry a text that they were on their way, before stepping out the front door into the hall. Louis joined him locking up the door. He was wearing a warm coat over his clothes. He refused to get sick. Not even for Harry. They got into the car and drove off. 

It took them about ten minutes to get there. Harry had rented out one of Louis’ favorite pubs and as they got there it looked as if the party was already booming. Niall parked in front and they both got out of the car. He looked at Niall putting on his cape and his teeth. 

"Come on, princess," Niall said. 

Louis reluctantly chucked off his coat and left it in the car. They walked inside and Louis was overwhelmed with the warmth. Not just the heat from the many people inside, but also the warmth of all the hugs and birthday wishes he was getting. There was James Corden, dressed as an astronaut. Someone handed him a drink. He found Liam, dressed as Batman of course. Louis rolled his eyes and laughed at him as he saw him. Olly was there as Scooby Doo. He was well on his way to being pissed. 

He was slowly making his way through the crowd, but he couldn’t see Harry. People were definitely looking him over though. Louis felt his cheeks slowly turning red. But his mood was changing for the better now that he was here. Everyone was being lovely tonight. 

He ran into his siblings. Fizzy in a superman dress. Daisy and Phoebe in matching sexy cop uniforms. Way too short and sexy in Louis’ protective big brother opinion. But what could he do about it now? Especially with what he was wearing himself. And Lottie in a cute, just as short, snow-white dress. They all hugged him and as Lottie hugged him she cheekily pinched his bum and laughed at him. Louis rolled his eyes and hid his face behind his hand. Lottie broke into a fit and told him she knew Harry had picked this outfit out for him. He just shook his head. 

He found Zayn talking to Perrie. He was dressed as the Joker and Perrie had opted for a sexy Red Riding Hood. They seemed to get along just fine, Louis observed. Zayn cuddled him and whispered in his ear that he looked hot. "Harry is gonna love it," he said. "He won't know what hit him." 

That was all nice and all, but Louis had been here for a while now and he hadn’t seen any sign of Harry so far. He was kinda starting to wonder where he was and more importantly WHAT Harry was wearing. His initial feeling of shame had gone out the window. He knew he looked hot. People had been telling him all night. So now he was really ready to show Harry. 

As if on cue all of a sudden the music stopped and the lights went dark. People around him started moving to the side. It was forming a path. At the far end of the pub there was a small table with a large cake on it. Candles burning on top. And he could make out Harry’s face behind it. 

Everyone started singing Happy Birthday as Louis walked up to the table and Harry. He could see Harry looking him over, a dark desire in his eyes. Louis beamed at him. As Louis reached the table he looked at Harry who nodded and Louis blew out the candles. Everyone applauded and the party picked up again. 

Liam and Niall started cutting and passing out cake as Harry rounded the table and finally wrapped his arms around Louis. He hugged him tight, and kissed him, hands roaming Louis’ sides and back and settling just above Louis’ ass. 

“Happy Birthday kitten.” 

“Yeah, about that. You took that kind of literally didn’t you?” 

Louis playfully smacked his chest. Harry smirked at him. 

“Just thought you would look cute in a kitty bodysuit. And I was absolutely right. Although I must admit. You don’t look cute, you look smoking hot!” he whispered in Louis’ ear. 

Louis took a little step back and ran his eyes up and down the gorgeous man in front of him. He just remembered he hadn’t even looked at what Harry was wearing. He gasped. 

“A fucking kilt? Oh my God, Harold. Are you trying to kill me on my birthday?” 

Harry giggled at him wrapping him up in his arms again. Louis felt cheeky all of a sudden.   
"Tell me then, Harold. Are you a ‘true Scotsman'??" 

Harry looked him in the eye. His pupils all blown with lust. His hands travelled down to Louis ass and got a soft grip. 

"Well my lovely kitten, why don't I sneak you out of here, take you home and show you…"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners.
> 
> Also, writers love comments. Just saying... ;-)


End file.
